A Whole New Life
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: On HIATUS. Inuyasha/Kamui crossover. Kagome/Hyde pairing. She transferred to a new school with Sesshomaru and Shippo. She's the new talk of the town and has Utsuho going crazy. Why is Sesshomaru so protective of her? I do not own Inuyasha or Kamui.
1. New Girl?

_Chapter 1: New Girl?_

_She walked into school, her raven hair being blown by the breeze. Whispers could be heard as she walked down the corridors. She was in the schools green short skirt, white button up shirt, and white vest with a red tie loosely around her neck. She knew the uniform hugged her form and thus all the whispers from the male population, except a certain few. She didn't much care, just walking into the office to get her schedule. The lady at the desk was kind enough to hand her the schedule, no questions asked. She looked at her watch before tapping it._

"_My watch is fast again," she commented as two others in white pants, a white button up shirt, red tie and green blazer came in. One had long silver hair and the other had long auburn hair. "Hey." She smiled at them. "Sorry, my watch is fast again."_

"_Hn." He looked down at her before smirking. "At least you're on time today."_

"_Hey!" She looked offended._

"_You can't blame that on her, Sesshomaru. That was your brother's fault," the other commented. "I mean, you detested him too and did as much to stay out of his presence, so naturally Kagome would take her time." He shrugged._

"_You have a point there." He smirked and walked to the desk, getting his schedule and Shippo did the same before the three of them walked out of the office together. "Inuyasha was intolerable."_

"_Now you see why I always seemed to be late, but he isn't here." She smirked and the guys seemed to whistle. Sesshomaru and Shippo glared at this and came closer to her, not liking how the males here eyed her so hungrily. "Ugh, how immature." She walked into class with the two. "They act like they've never seen a female before." She saw the teacher and he seemed to look at them. He was almost surprised to see them._

"_It's rude to stare," Sesshomaru growled out at the man, whose sights had lingered on Kagome for far too long, longer than necessary._

"_Well, umm, yes." He moved his sights away from her. "Class, we have some new students." They all looked forward and took their seats quickly, the eyes in the room lingering on Kagome's and Sesshomaru's forms. "Introduce yourselves so we may begin."_

"_Right." Kagome looked to the class, just about all the eyes of the males in the class on her. It was a bit unnerving. There was maybe three males that were not looking at her, which she was grateful for. "I'm Higurashi, Kagome. I just transferred here."_

"_Hn." The females started to blush, that is except one. "I'm Taisho, Sesshomaru, come near Kagome and I'll be forced to hurt you." The males took this threat like everything else. They ignored it. He knew this too. It would be hard protecting his adopted sister from these sex crazed men._

"_And I am Torinoga, Shippo. I second what Sesshomaru-sama said. Come near my sister Kagome and you'll regret it." He seemed to snarl at them and the males chuckled at his antics. He was a bit small for his age._

"_It's alright, Shippo. I'm sure Sessh-kun can handle them." She patted his back. He was barely taller than her as it was. "He's the best fighter we know."_

"_Yup." He grinned childishly at her and Sesshomaru smirked, making half the female population in the room faint._

"_If you will take your seats," The teacher said and they did so, in the only remaining seats, which was near the three men that didn't seem to pay Kagome any mind. They sat and Kagome started to take notes. This is when the three decided to look at her._

"_She's good looking," Blue hair whispered so she didn't hear them._

"_What about Lady Sumire?" Brown hair pointed out._

"_I was just saying she was attractive, nothing else. God, Yanagi, you take things too seriously." He huffed as he crossed his arms. He looked over at silver hair, whom seemed so caught up in her. "What's on your mind, Hyde?"_

"_That isn't your business," he insisted. He looked away from her when he saw the glare the guy known as Sesshomaru sent him. It seemed he had a challenge for her. No matter, he'd win her over._

"_You know she won't like you Hyde," Yanagi said. "I mean, she looks like a wholesome girl that probably doesn't like piercing or tattoos." He didn't want to lose Hyde to some woman. "Not to mention the eye patch."_

"_Hn." He looked away. He knew some females were disturbed by his appearance, but did his appearance really matter?_

"_Yanagi, that's low," blue hair said._

"_Like it matters to you Shiki." He looked at the girl known as Kagome. He hated her because she drew Hyde's attention away from him. He would make her pay for that._

_Kagome sat with Shippo. Supposedly Sesshomaru had something to take care of real quick and would be back before they knew it. Kagome shrugged and unpacked her lunch before sitting down and eating it, Shippo doing the same as the guys looked at her. One made to approach but a short, green haired figure seemed to approach her, a childish glint in his eyes._

"_You're new, right?" She nodded. "Well I'm Kojomaru." He pointed at himself and she seemed to smile._

"_I'm Kagome and he's Shippo." Kojomaru nodded and looked her in the eye, amber meeting with sapphire._

"_Be my friend, please," he said with a pout._

"_Alright."_

"_Yay!" He hugged her before running off, seeming to call out the name "Atsuma."_

"_He was a bit strange," Shippo commented dryly._

"_Shippo!"_

_Sesshomaru approached this man named Hyde. He was the one that was eyeing Kagome during class and he had a problem with men eyeing his imouto. He promised to protect her and he was sticking to it. This man would not hurt her like Inuyasha did. That alone pissed him off. He pulled the guy so that he spun around and faced him._

"_I'm warning you now, do not approach Kagome, do not even speak her name, and if I see you so much as look at her, I will hurt you." He glared at Hyde. "Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Hn. You act like you're dating her," he pointed out._

"_I'm not dating her," he scoffed. "One look at her from you and it's over. Tell that to your friends." He turned and made to walk away but Hyde's words stopped him._

"_What does she think of piercing and tattoos?" Sesshomaru seemed to ignore this and just walked away._

"_What was that about, Hyde?" A pink haired woman asked him._

"_New guy." He looked to where he was walking to see Kagome sitting under the tree and eating. "He threatened to beat me up if I so much as looked at the new girl."_

"_New girl?" She had heard rumors of a new girl in school from some of the males. It seemed that she was attractive, on par with her looks, which she found hard to believe but she saw her now. She was curved and filled out with long hair, but beyond her facial looks, she didn't know._

"_Hn." He turned away. "It doesn't matter anyway. She'd over look me for a guy like him." He remembered all the women said he was gorgeous and if given the chance they'd date him, but he seemed to be with the new girl and this had upset him._

"_Don't get me wrong but, he does have one up on you." She saw his long hair and he seemed built right to her, not to mention he wasn't wearing an eye patch. "There's just something about a man with long hair that gets to me."_

"_Hn. Whatever." He walked away as Shiki approached._

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"_He was threatened by the new hot guy and now thinks the new guy is dating that new girl, not to mention I told him the new guy had one up on him." She shrugged. "That seemed to ruin him."_

"_Yeah, Yanagi told him more than likely she didn't like piercing or tattoos and mentioned his eye patch. But I just think that Yanagi doesn't want Hyde's attention to be placed on someone else." He shrugged. "She is beautiful though."_

"_That's what I've been hearing, but I'm not sure she's on par with me, as a few have said."_

"_I'd say she is, but that's just my opinion." He approached her. "But I'd say I'd still pick you over her." He made to kiss her._

"_That's nice." She walked off._

_She sat in class. Sadly enough Sesshomaru and Shippo were not in this class with her, which left her alone and surrounded by males. She really didn't mind but they kept hitting on her, which annoyed her. There was one empty seat left and that was to her right. She sighed. It was probably another male that would also be hitting on her the moment he saw her, which sucked for her. She looked up when the last person came in. He had short silver hair and pink eyes. She saw the eye patch first and noticed the gold designs on black leather and then the piercing in his lip that had a chain up to a piercing covered ear and his other ear was also covered in piercing. She started to wonder if he had any more any where else, and what else he could be hiding._

_He took his seat next to her and saw her eyes on him, first looking at the eye patch as if taking in all the little details and then she looked over his piercing filled ears. She seemed to have a question in her eyes but looked away when the teacher came in. He almost smirked at this. It seemed she didn't really mind the piercing or the eye patch, but what about tattoos? He wasn't sure. But he had to find out, and that Sesshomaru guy wasn't going to stop him._

_She took notes but kept wondering if there was more hidden beneath the uniform, a blush coming to her cheeks. There probably was but she needed to get her mind out of the gutter, and fast, before anyone noticed the blush on her cheeks. She was lucky enough that the bell rang because now she was standing and making her way out of the classroom and towards the locker room, her last class being P.E and if the rest of her schedule was anything to go by, than more than likely this Hyde guy was in her last class as well. She'd see if it were true or not now since she was walking out in a pair of short green shorts and a skin tight white tee with the school name on the right breast._

_Hyde came out, the white tee barely loose around his form and wearing the schools green shorts. He saw Kagome come out in the uniform and almost stopped in his tracks. If the uniform was bad, this was worse. He could see the lace bra she wore and he could have sworn he saw a piercing at her belly button. He had to get a closer look and would have if Yanagi wasn't approaching him now, not to mention that Sesshomaru guy was at her side again. And Shippo was bounding toward her now, Kojomaru on the chase and what seemed to be Atsuma following closely behind. Shiki and Sumire were approaching him now, Shiki trying to say that the new girl was in this class but she didn't seem to be listening to him._

"_You know Yanagi, your obsession with Hyde just isn't healthy," she pointed out._

"_What about your obsession with the great Utsuho?"_

"_That's different. It's alright to be obsessed with the opposite sex." She shrugged. "But being obsessed with the same sex is just wrong, anyways, it was mean what you said to Hyde. You shouldn't base a whole opinion on him from three or four girls."_

"_Hn. I don't see her swooning over him though." He pointed towards Kagome, who seemed to be talking to the Sesshomaru guy as Shippo talked animatedly with Kojomaru, Atsuma talking with Anzu about one thing or another._

"_So that's her." Sumire walked off and asked Kagome for a moment of her time before pulling her away from everyone else. "So you are the one that everyone says is on par with me." She looked her over and nodded. "I'd say you're worthy of that." She smirked. "So what do you think of Hyde?"_

"_The silver haired guy with the eye patch?" Sumire nodded and Kagome blushed. "Well that eye patch is quite the turn on," she spoke honestly. "And those piercing are hot. Do you know if he has any tattoos?"_

"_I'll have to get him to show you them sometime," she commented. "You aren't too bad. You should come hang out with us sometime, and bring that hot friend of yours." She walked off._

"_Well Hyde, I think I just about set up a date for you," she said as she approached._

"_What do you mean?" Shiki asked._

_She smirked before looking at Hyde. "She wants to see those tattoos of yours, not to mention she finds that eye patch of your as a major turn on and your piercing are hot." She shrugged. "What can I say, she was blushing like mad."_

"_Hn." He smirked. He would approach her if Sesshomaru wasn't in his way, but he was, sadly enough._

"_I even invited them to come hang out with us." She seemed to smirk. "Let me handle that Sesshomaru guy. I can probably convince him to go easy on you."_

"_I'd like to see that," Shiki muttered. "Seems like he's dating the girl to me."_

"_I doubt that," Sumire commented. "She doesn't seem like the type of girl to look at another man when she's already in a relationship. For all you know it could be a brotherly protection he has for her." She shrugged. "And from what I've seen, she hasn't been holding his hand and they haven't acted affectionate at all, even in the slightest. I think it's a clear field for him."_

_Author's Note:_

_Here is the first chapter of A Whole New Life. I hope you enjoyed it, and feed back is welcome. Thanks to all of you that have read Elemental Kunoichi, Forbidden Is As Forbidden Does, 100 One Shots, Wishing on A Paper Star, and War Flower, Hearts Afire. I will see if I should continue this story, seeing as Kamui isn't so well known to everyone. So please review!_


	2. Sesshomaru Interferes

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru Interferes

"What did she want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see if the others were right, and she invited us to hang out with her and her friends."

"No," he said. "We are not hanging out with them." He glared in their direction.

"Oh, come on Sesshomaru," she pleaded. "I can't just hang out with just you and Shippo. You two are great and all but come on. I need more friends than that, and at least then I'd have another female to talk to. I'm pretty sure there is more females to the group as well."

"I said no. You know how I feel about these guys. All they want is in your pants and I won't allow that. They'll throw you aside, just like…"

"Like Inuyasha did?" She looked close to tears. "Not everyone is like your half brother, Sesshomaru." She turned before her tears could fall but he could smell them.

"Kagome…"

"No." And she ran away as fast as she could, which was actually pretty fast.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, you made Kagome upset," Shippo said. "We both know she is a very social person and needs to talk to others. You're making the same mistake you're ass hole brother did. He tried to control her you know. Tried to tell her what she could and could not do, who she could and could not see. She hated that the most about him."

"Shut up Shippo."

"I'm going to kill you for making Kagome mad," Kojomaru said with narrowed eyes. He seemed extremely mad and made to leap for Sesshomaru, but Atsuma grabbed him in a full nelson and held him back.

"Calm down, Kojomaru. He isn't worth it, and I'm pretty sure if you killed him Kagome would be upset." Kojomaru seemed to relax.

"I still hate him," he said with a pout and Atsuma chuckled.

"Hate him, just don't kill him." He ruffled Kojomaru's hair.

Hyde saw her run off. It was obvious that something Sesshomaru had said had upset her so he made to go after her but soon found himself hoisted off of the ground by the neck by Sesshomaru. He was glaring at him with so much anger that it almost seemed inhuman.

"I told you not to look at her, and you did." His grip tightened but Hyde seemed unaffected by this. "I know about guys like you. You'll just use her then throw her aside and move on to the next woman you see. You'll hurt her and not even care that you did. She deserves better than you, better than the bastard men at this school." He was angry now and it clearly showed. "My little sister has been through much and I'm not going to let someone like you ruin her."

"You don't even know me," Hyde scoffed. "Looks like to me, you're the one that hurt her. All I was going to do was comfort her, but I see even that is too much for you to comprehend." He seemed to smirk before grabbing Sesshomaru's wrist and squeezing tightly, causing Sesshomaru to let go of him. "I'm not like everyone else here, don't forget that." He walked away and towards the direction Kagome had run off in.

"I'm not done with you." Sesshomaru turned him back around and punched him in the face. Hyde just grinned and took it before standing again. He punched Sesshomaru back in turn, causing him to stumble back and fall on his ass, his nose broken.

"Thought I didn't pack a punch, huh? You're wrong. You maybe bigger than me but that means nothing." Sesshomaru stood and looked at him, blood trickling down his chin. "Remember who started this, cause I'm finishing it here and now."

Kagome saw what happened between Hyde and Sesshomaru. From the looks of it, Hyde had wanted to see if she was okay and knowing Sesshomaru, he had none of it and made to threaten him, and obviously Hyde didn't back down. Now the two were fighting. She could easily stop it now too. So she ran back towards them and attempted to pull Sesshomaru back, but he was much bigger than her and easily knocked her to the floor, causing her to land painfully on her wrist. She cried out in pain and Hyde made to see if she was alright but Sesshomaru blocked his path.

"Stay away from her," he snarled and Kagome whimpered out when she made to move her wrist. It seemed the impact of her fall had shattered her wrist and she was in a lot of pain. "You shouldn't have gotten involved," he growled at her, eyes tinted red.

"You are over reacting," she hissed out between clenched teeth, the pain apparent in her eyes. "Not every man is out to get me," she tried to reason with him. "Not all of them will use me and throw me aside like your bastard half brother did. Some guys are decent enough, like Miroku was, and you'd be a lot better if you weren't always playing protective big brother. People might even think you a bit more bearable, outside of me and Shippo."

"They're all alike," he reasoned as he looked down at her injured form, knowing fully that he was the cause but he was too full of pride to say he was sorry in front of so many people. "They'll hurt you then what? You'd be a mess all over again. Who'll be there to pick up all the pieces again? I'll tell you who. Me. I'll be there after they walk all over that heart of yours. They don't care, Kagome. They don't care about you, or me. They only care about themselves." He looked her in her tear filled eyes and made to hug her but she flinched. "What's wrong?"

"You are acting not yourself. I miss that emotionless, I-could-care-less attitude you had, at least then you didn't hurt me. This side of you scares me. Are you happy?" She started to cry and he moved back.

"Kagome."

"You used to care less about what happened to me and wouldn't interfere with my life, only making small comments here and there, offering advice when I needed it, but now you're over bearing and controlling, telling me who I can't hang out with. I'm sick of it."

"Kagome, listen," he tried to say, finally calmed down. He could see a trickle of blood running down her arm from the wrist she held to herself. "I'm sorry, but after seeing you all broken over what that bastard half brother of mine did, made me realize that you don't deserve to be used and thrown aside. I made a promise on my mother's grave. You know what I promised?" She shook her head in the negative. "I promised that another man would never use or hurt you again, and I plan to keep that promise. You know the type of man I am. I keep my word, no matter what."

"But you're going to the extreme here Sesshomaru. You won't even give them a chance. You won't even get to know them first before you make a judgment. You're being a little prejudice, aniki."

"A little?" Shiki scoffed and received a glare from Sesshomaru. He became silent after that.

"You won't even hang out with them to see if they're good people." She looked up at him. "That's all I asked, but you went off like I was asking you to date Kikyo, which I would never do." He glared at the thought of it.

"Fine, but I still don't trust him," he said pointedly at Hyde.

"Great, the group just got bigger," Shiki muttered.

"We don't need a tramp like her hanging out with us," Yanagi said, which angered Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kojomaru, Hyde, Kagome and Sumire.

"Tramp!" Hyde snarled, barely being restrained by Shiki.

"How dare you call my imouto such a disrespectful name." Before he could attack however, Kagome was already there, an angry fist punched him in the nose, successfully breaking it. He clenched his nose and she kneed him in the balls, shifting his attention from his nose to his groin and then received a smack that sent him sprawling across the floor.

"Call me a tramp again and you'll end up with more than a broken nose, bruised cheek and the slight possibility of not being able to reproduce." The look in her eye was scary, then she whimpered. "My hurt wrist." She supported it again and looked up at Sesshomaru with a pouty look on her face. "I blame this on you." She signaled to her hurt wrist.

"I'll take care of it." He ripped a piece of his t-shirt off, revealing toned abs and a back to die for, which had the women drooling and Sumire's eyes to widen. He carefully took her hurt arm into his lap after they sat down and started to wrap it as she looked on. This made for an interesting sight and the teacher didn't look happy either with his ripped shirt and four injured students.

"What the hell is going on here?" He questioned as everyone looked at him.

"Nothing," Kagome said with a pout and the teacher fell for it. God, men were gullible when it came to her pout. It was unstoppable.

"Anyways, the days done. Go get changed and get the hell out of here." They all ran off. "Silly kids," he mumbled.

Kagome was walking home by herself. Shippo and Sesshomaru lived in the opposite direction of her and they had said they were going to walk her home but she declined. She told them she had too much of them for one day and would see them tomorrow. As it was she wasn't alone for long because Hyde had managed to get away from Yanagi, him still being upset with him for the tramp comment towards Kagome. It had obviously offended her, and so she lashed out at him, even if she were already injured. He just walked up next to her, slightly startling her.

"You're Hyde, right?" He nodded and looked down at her. She was faced forward. "That female friend of yours said you had tattoos. Can I see them?" He looked at her again before facing forward. "Not out here, I mean later, when no one else is around?"

"Yes." She seemed to smile and he smirked. "So is it true?"

"Is what true?" She looked up at him slightly confused.

"What Sumire said about you liking the eye patch and the many piercing?"

"I was meaning to ask about that eye patch of yours." She smiled at him. "Is it for decoration or something else?"

"Something else." He looked down at her after she turned away. "I was in an accident and it had damaged my eye. I can't see out of it and people thought the scar looked horrible so I cover it up so they don't see it."

"I want to see it," she said as they reached the shrine steps. "If not now, then later."

"Hn." He lifted the eye patch and she saw the scar that was there.

"It's not bad." She ran a delicate finger over the scar. She smiled. "It gives you character." She placed the patch back over it before looking up at him. He was a little over six feet tall where as she was five feet three inches tall. He made her seem shorter than she already was. "I like it." He blushed lightly. "Well I should be going now. I'll see you later Hyde." She started up the stairs. "And I still want to see those tattoos." She was gone.

"I take it you like what she said," Sumire said as she came up behind him.

"She's the only one that has ever not freaked at the scar over my eye," he said. "I still want to know if she has a belly button ring."

"She does. I had to help her change after that incident. You want to know what it is?" He nodded. "A little dagger dangling from a skull." She smirked. "You sure know how to pick them."

"Hn." He heard her request repeating in his mind. She wanted to see his tattoos, and she would. She'd drool over him too.

"You know what that means, right. Her wanting to see you're tattoos and all." She looked at him as they walked away from the shrine steps. "She'll see that deliciously awesome body of yours and fall for you hard. What woman can resist such a body as yours, or that Sesshomaru guy's body." She smirked. "Nice, truly nice."

"I already figured that. Yanagi doesn't seem pleased with the fact that I've been looking at her."

"He's just jealous with the fact that you are looking at someone with interest, and for once it isn't to kill them." She had a point. "Ignore him about that and we'll see if we can't change his mind later." She smirked again. "Besides, I'm sure she can somehow convince that Sesshomaru guy to lay off you."

"You heard him. He doesn't trust me."

"And we know the reason too. It's his half brother's fault but I believe he's out of the picture. We haven't seen him around, that's for sure."

"You haven't heard from Utsuho, have you?"

"He's supposed to be returning soon. He might be back tomorrow." She seemed to think. "How do you think he'll react to Kagome and that Sesshomaru guy?"

"Like I care," Hyde replied. "Not like she'd be interested in him anyways, not with how she's acted toward me after school."

"Oh?"

"Hn." He smirked. "She likes the piercing, the tattoos, the eye patch, and the scar. She seems like she likes flaws, and obviously Utsuho doesn't have flaws, remember?" She nodded. "I'll see you later." And he was gone.

Author's Corner:

Here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and all feedback is welcome. Yes, a brief author's corner.


	3. Utsuho in Love?

_Chapter 3: Utsuho in Love?_

_Utsuho walked up to the group he usually hung out with to see a few more additions. It seemed Hyde was in a conversation with a female with long raven hair, a male off to the side glared at him, mumbling something about trust. Sumire approached him and greeted him in her usual cheerful way. But he looked over at the woman again, walking towards her and Hyde. He got close enough to hear her voice, which had him mesmerized, but she seemed to be talking about the eye patch Hyde had decided to wear today. The black one with skulls and cross bones. He wanted to see her face so he walked around and almost fainted at what he saw. She was gorgeous to him. In his opinion she had the perfect body and her face seemed innocent and yet mischievous at the same time. He found it appealing to his tastes. So how to go about getting her to go out with him?_

"_Hyde, when do I get to see your tattoos?" She looked up at him and he saw the innocent look in her eyes. He couldn't refuse her._

"_When do you want to see them?" He was giving in to her. Hopefully she wouldn't faint. Scratch that, he wanted her to faint so he could hold her._

"_How about this weekend? I'm free." He nodded. "Yay!" He smirked. The bell rang so he walked off with her, Shiki and Sesshomaru. Utsuho followed after them seeing as he had class with them and Yanagi was grumbling from three feet back. He really did hate her._

_Kagome took her seat which happened to be between Sesshomaru and Hyde. She continued to talk to Hyde and he seemed genuinely interested. Sesshomaru noticed how Hyde had not shown a single sign of disrespect towards her and he seemed to be paying attention to what she said. He was sure from yesterday that Hyde was concerned about her well being. He couldn't hate Hyde. Maybe he would talk to Hyde alone and see if he was truly good enough for Kagome, but right now he was glaring at the guy that sat behind Hyde. He didn't know this man and he didn't like him one bit._

_He couldn't help but stare at her. She was perfect in his eyes, more so than Sumire ever could be. He had to get her name. No one spoke her name, just starting up a conversation with her. She'd smile and laugh or scowl when Yanagi asked why they were still hanging out with her. He knew Yanagi's problem. Yanagi was obsessed with Hyde beyond words could say. He knew Yanagi preferred men. Yanagi had come on to him a couple of times, and Shiki, not to mention Atsuma, but Atsuma liked a girl named Anzu and Shiki was always after Sumire, and he flat out refused him, then Hyde came into the picture and he'd been near Hyde all the time. Hyde thought nothing of it, of course. He saw it as the man being desperate for friendship and gave him friendship but Yanagi wanted more and Hyde wouldn't give him more. There was also Shui, but Yanagi despised Shui because Shui played big brother to Atsuma and told Atsuma not to go near him. Ever since Yanagi had been out of it._

_But right now he was focusing on the woman. Class had started so her attention was on the lecture the teacher was giving. He could care less about the lecture. He'd ace the exam anyways and life would go on, so he watched her and felt a very heated glare on him from the new guy whose name he didn't care to find out. He was just another obstacle in his way to having that delicious female that seemed fond of talking to Hyde. He could care less if Hyde was interested in the girl. He only wanted the best and this girl was obviously it in his book. Sumire would be heart broken but he didn't care._

_The bell rang and Hyde walked off with Kagome, telling her he was looking to getting another tattoo and asking if she wanted to go with him when he got it. Of course she had agreed and asked if he had anything in particular he wanted, and he told her more tribal. Tribal had been his favorite yet and he was bound to stick to it. So far he had black tribal down his right rib cage and a tribal band around his left arm. That was all so far. She told him she wanted to see them and he told her later. This conversation was weird to Utsuho, but he thought the girl was humoring Hyde since Hyde had no real friends. She probably felt sorry for him. If so, then it would be easier winning her over. Too bad for him, she was truly interested in Hyde._

_Sesshomaru stopped the Utsuho guy outside the door and gave him a glare before starting to say something. "Do not look at my imouto like that," he growled out. "I know what it is you want from her, but she won't give it to you." He smirked. "I bet you think she's putting on an act with Hyde. I can tell you she isn't. It's not in her nature to act kind." He punched the wall next to Utsuho's head. "Do not try anything with her. I will know, and seeing how Hyde acts around her, I'd say you'd end up in the hospital if you even so much as made her hair fall out of place." He turned and entered the classroom, taking his seat with Kagome and Hyde._

"_Crazy bastard," he cursed lowly and entered the classroom, taking his seat behind Hyde. Hyde seemed to take a strand of her hair into his hands as she wrote what was on the board. It slipped through his fingers and landed back amongst the river of hair and he took his notes. Sesshomaru seemed content with his threat and went back to taking notes. Shiki looked at him with a raised brow and he shrugged before starting on his own notes. He was really hating that Sesshomaru guy now._

_Sumire hated being in class with Shui and Aika. Aika didn't talk and Shui talked too much. She wanted to be in class with Shiki, Yanagi, Hyde, and her precious Utsuho, but she wasn't. She sighed and looked out across the court yard and to Utsuho's classroom. Kagome and Sesshomaru were in there and Hyde seemed to be talking with the girl as Utsuho looked at her. She knew Utsuho would like the girl. He used to like her but then he got tired of her and now she was stuck with Shiki. Shiki was attractive and treated her with respect, but she didn't like him like that, at least that was how it started out. She knew she held some affection for him. He had proved that he wasn't completely full of himself._

_She sighed again and got back to work. There would be a break soon, then she'd talk with Kagome. She needed to talk to the girl and see if she was remotely attracted to any of the guys in the group. Hopefully Kagome wasn't in the same bind that she was in._

_Break came and Sumire dragged her off to the side as Sesshomaru talked to Hyde. Hyde wondered what he could be threatening him with this time. He was actually surprised when Sesshomaru didn't seem at all mad with him. He was wondering why._

"_I know for a fact I was a jerk yesterday. My behavior was out of line. I am not asking for your forgiveness." It was stated in his old, emotionless voice. "I realized that yesterday you were genuinely worried about Kagome's well being so I will not stand in your way, but hurt her and you are dead."_

"_I won't hurt her." He looked to Kagome, who was still talking with Sumire. "Yanagi hates her and Utsuho… I don't know about him."_

"_He's slowly getting obsessed with her. I'd recognize that glint in his eyes anywhere. My brother had that glint in his eyes, so did another man. Both are dead now. They killed each other." He looked to Utsuho, who was now watching Kagome's every move. "Kagome is shy so take it slow. Take things at her pace and you should be fine, but I warn you now, don't make her wait to know how you feel or you'll lose her like so many others have." Hyde nodded._

"_Kagome, do you like any of the guys in the group?"_

"_Just Hyde, why?" She looked confused. She had told her this yesterday._

"_Then don't let Utsuho come onto you. He'll get you to fall for him and when he gets bored of you he'll throw you aside. I know from personal experience. He did that with me. The only one there to save me was Shiki. I know he's sarcastic and can be arrogant but he is a sweet guy and Hyde is more to himself, but he likes you so don't shut him out."_

"_I'm not going to. I have a date with him this weekend as it is." She smiled. "Hyde is sweet, in his own way." Sumire nodded. "We should get back. I don't want Sessho to lecture his ear off." Sumire nodded at this and they walked back to the group. She took up her conversation with Hyde and they sat down as they talked._

_Utsuho looked at her, thinking her perfect, even if she was talking with Hyde. Even Hyde needed someone to talk to. He just shrugged it off and approached her. Hyde seemed to realize this and decided to quickly change the topic._

"_So what are we doing this weekend?"_

"_I thought I'd see those tattoos of yours and I thought you wanted to get another one?"_

"_I do, but is there anything else you wanted to do?"_

"_Anything would be fine, but I don't know if you want to meet my mom. She's a bit more traditional so I don't know what she'd think of those piercing of yours, even if they are hot." She blushed at this and he smirked. "Maybe we can find you another eye patch as well." She smiled. "I love the eye patch by the way." He grinned. "Speaking of traditional, my mom tried to marry me off at fifteen, but somehow I talked her out of it." He laughed at this._

"_I'd wait to ask you to marry me, until you were ready. I wouldn't force you into anything." She blushed at this and Utsuho noticed. He didn't like this at all. He'd have to work faster now to get to her, seeing as Hyde got a head start._

"_How about the beach? I mean before you get your tattoo." She looked to be thinking. She hadn't been to the beach in a long time, since she was a child._

"_Okay. I haven't been there in a long time." He saw her smile. He smirked and Utsuho saw it. "We should bring Sesshomaru with us, and that freshman Shippo that's fond of calling you oneesan." He smirked. The mention of Sesshomaru was sure to deter Utsuho. He knew Sesshomaru disliked him a lot. He'd make Utsuho's life a living hell if he so much as looked at Kagome the wrong way, like he was now. He sent a glare Utsuho's way._

"_You know everyone else would tag along too anyways, right?" She asked as she looked at him. She already knew Sesshomaru was likely to go, and Shippo. So if Shippo went so would Kojomaru and Atsuma, and naturally with them would come Anzu and Shui. If Sumire came then Aika would come, and Shiki, and anywhere Hyde went Yanagi was bound to go, and somehow Utsuho would tag along._

"_I know." He looked back at her. Word would get out to the others quickly and the train would be packed with just them._

"_Okay." She smiled again and looked to Sesshomaru. He nodded and she gave a nod back. "Sesshomaru is in and somehow Shippo will tag along. He never was one to get left behind." She grinned and Shippo jumped on her back like he usually did._

"_Oneesan, I want to come too."_

"_You can Shippo."_

"_Yay!" He jumped off and ran off again to where Kojomaru was and he seemed to tell them the news and he got excited and told Atsuma, who was standing next to Anzu and Shui. Shui seemed to tell Sumire and Sumire of course decided she was going to go. Shiki and Yanagi had been listening in and decided they join. Yanagi wanted to stop Kagome from getting to Hyde and would do just about anything to accomplish it so he told Utsuho and Utsuho, not wanting Hyde to get any more ground, decided he was going to come along as well._

"_They already know," Kagome said and smiled as he shook his head. He didn't want anyone else to see his Kagome in a bathing suit. It probably wasn't anything new to Sesshomaru and Shippo, and Sumire was a female, so he wouldn't mind those three, and Kojomaru seemed so innocent and had taken to calling Kagome oneesan as well, and Atsuma was in a relationship. He was just worrying about Shiki, Utsuho, and Shui. Yanagi, he knew, seemed gay so he didn't have to worry about him hitting on Kagome, but he was bound to be rubbing up on him or any of the other males that came along with them. He might fear Sesshomaru though._

_He sighed. He was thinking too much. He just looked at Kagome's smiling face and decided to just ignore them if they gave him no trouble, but one step out of line and someone was going to be in the hospital._

_The bell for class rang so they all left for class. The day would be uneventful for the most part, just Utsuho whispering how he thought he was in love when he saw Kagome come out in her P.E uniform. Of course this had gotten himself a punch, a slap after he reached out to grab her, a knee to the stomach, an angry shoe thrown at his head, and several other abuse. He was also receiving death glares from Sesshomaru and Hyde. Of course Yanagi found this to be a big turn on. He just looked at the injured Utsuho and "tsk"ed._

"_You really shouldn't do that, Utsuho-sempai," he said smoothly. He turned and walked away._

_Author's Corner:_

_Here is the next chapter of this story. Thank everyone that has read this story thus far and tell you friends. I appreciate the encouraging reviews I have received for this story and I apologize again for the delay for Elemental Kunoichi and Forbidden Is As Forbidden Does. I will try to get another chapter up soon. As it has been, I've been busy with all seven stories that are currently up. I am trying to write all of them in a timely manor and there might be a delay in the future. I might also have to write several chapters and put off posting for a week or two to gather my thoughts, but that won't be until I post what I have for this story, which is one more chapter after this chapter. I apologize for any delays._


	4. A Day At The Beach

_Chapter 4: A Day At The Beach_

_Hyde came to pick up Kagome. Luckily enough it was Kagome that answered the door when he rang. It seemed she was already ready to go, a pair of short black shorts and a white tank top was what she wore. Over her shoulder was a black bag with what he could guess was what she would need for the beach. Her hair was up in a ponytail over one of her shoulders. She smiled up at him and he grinned. At that moment Shippo and Sesshomaru walked up the stairs._

"_Early again I see," Sesshomaru commented. He didn't over look Hyde, who was dressed in baggy black pants with a belt and chains dangling from them. He wore a black shirt with a silver tribal dragon on it. "And Hyde is here as well."_

"_Yup." She smiled at him. He was dressed in black baggy pants and a white shirt. Shippo was dressed in green cargo pants and a black t-shirt. Both had a backpack over a shoulder. "Are we all ready to go?" They nodded and started off, only Hyde took her bag from her and slung it over a shoulder. "Thank you, Hyde." She blushed as they made their way to the train station._

_-------------------------------------_

_Sumire, Shiki, Yanagi, Utsuho, Shui, Aika, Anzu, Atsuma, and Kojomaru waited at the train station. It was still early and Atsuma was trying to stifle a yawn but failed. He looked at the others. Yanagi seemed pissed that Hyde wasn't with them. Shui was trying to get Aika to talk as Shiki made to flatter Sumire who seemed to be trying to gather Utsuho's attention. She was failing at that. Anzu was hugging his arm to her and Kojomaru looked content to play with the top Shippo had given him. They made for an odd bunch. He stifled another yawn just as they saw the four they were waiting for approaching. Kagome seemed to be talking to Hyde as Shippo made to gather her attention. He only seemed to get shot down so he pouted._

"_We need to get train tickets." They nodded and approached the ticket machines. Hyde had gone in front of Kagome. Sesshomaru thought he was being rude but when he turned back around he already had Kagome's train ticket in hand. She thanked him and went through the gate with Hyde after sliding the ticket into a slot, only for it to pop up on the other side. They walked towards the platform, the others following behind them. Yanagi seemed to glare at Kagome the whole time as she talked to Hyde. Kojomaru saw this and his eyes narrowed._

"_Stop giving Kagome dirty looks," he growled and got Sesshomaru's attention._

"_Like you can do anything about it," he scoffed._

"_I can," but he turned and left after hearing Shippo call him._

"_Stupid brat," he mumbled._

"_He is smarter than he seems," Sesshomaru said lowly, sending a shiver down Yanagi's spine. "He knows not to cross me or to call Kagome names. You would be wise to do the same or I just might have to maim you." And he was gone, standing on the train in front of Kagome as she talked with Hyde._

_Sumire tried to get Utsuho's attention but he was so focused on watching Kagome. She turned away and looked to Shiki. He was looking at her and she knew that he was the best she was going to get so she sat beside him after several people left the train. She rested her head on his shoulder._

"_I'm not good enough for him," she mumbled to him with a sigh. "He used me then threw me aside, like I was some kind of toy." She burrowed her head in his shoulder._

"_I'd never do that to you," he murmured in her ear so they couldn't hear him. He was being sweet. "Why do you never accept my advances? Am I not good enough?"_

"_I know you'd never do that to me. I don't deserve a man like you. You're too good to me at times." She looked over to Kagome and Hyde. Hyde stood close to her and blocked her from Utsuho's view. "So sweet of him." She smiled and Shiki looked at them. He knew Utsuho liked the girl, but Utsuho was a scum bag in his opinion, especially after what he did to Sumire. Kagome was too good for him and so was Sumire. He'd get her to see that, and he'd protect Kagome from him. Kagome had grown on him through the week. She had come into their lives on a Monday, it was Saturday now. She was like a sister to him, the sister he lost so long ago, when his parents divorced. She was a little younger than him. He shook the thought away._

"_You know I'd do anything for you," he whispered before lightly kissing her cheek. "That bastard Utsuho doesn't deserve you or Kagome." He looked down at her face to see she fell asleep._

_--------------------------------------------------_

"_Hyde, there's something you need to know," she whispered so only he and Sesshomaru heard. "Shiki is my older brother. Our mother and father divorced when we were younger, maybe three or four. Father took Shiki and I stayed with mother. I don't know if he remembers me, but mother told me this when I mentioned everyone. She misses him but won't see him because of father."_

"_Shiki's father died sometime ago in an accident. He's been living with me and my father," Hyde admitted. "Knowing Shiki, he won't let Utsuho near you. Utsuho has done some horrible stuff. The only one with any value to him is Atsuma, but that is very little value. No one truly likes him." He looked her in the eye. "Do not go near him and do not trust a single word he says. He'll use flattery to try and win you over. He'll just get what he wants from you and throw you aside. And if you don't give him what he wants, he'll take it then throw you aside, like yesterday's newspaper."_

"_I don't like him like I do you." She smiled up at him. "You are flawed, that's why I like you."_

"_She has always liked the one's with flaws," Sesshomaru whispered in his ears. "It's why she never felt attracted to me. My name does mean killing perfection." He smirked._

"_I'm drawn to you, like a moth to a flame," he murmured down towards her and Sesshomaru seemed to nod at this. She really did draw a lot of people towards her, men and women alike. They always did seek her friendship. She was a living beacon to those with problems in their lives._

_Sesshomaru knew everyone of their flaws. Sumire was used and abused by Utsuho and thrown aside the next day and she had yearned for his attention but would never receive it. Hyde got in an accident when he was younger and lost the sight in one eye. The evidence was a scar on his eye. He was seen as flawed from then on and had gotten many piercing and tattoos to increase that flaw. He was looked down upon for being different, and Kagome liked him all the more because of it. Atsuma lost his family, except for Utsuho. Same went for Kojomaru and the two stuck together for that. Anzu was sweet, but her parents had died in an earthquake a few years back. Aika lost her memory a few years back after the death of her parents and Sumire took her in. Ever since Aika felt indebted to Sumire. Shui was in love with Aika before her accident. Sadly Aika doesn't remember him, despite the bangle he gave her that she still wears. For that he was glad, but he also lost his parents in the same accident. He was going to shield Aika, but she had pushed him away and out of danger's way. Shiki was suffering from unrequited love, though now it looked as if she was going to return the feeling. He lost his sister in a divorce and his father died a few years ago. And Utsuho lost his parents, but neither him or Kagome liked him for the fact that he reminded them a lot of Naraku, except without the powers to harm everyone._

_Kagome blushed at this. She would have snuggled up to him, if Sesshomaru wasn't watching over them. She smiled up at him and started to move her hand towards his cheek. She did a quick glance towards Sesshomaru to see that he was busy glaring at Utsuho. She looked back at him and gently caressed Hyde's cheek, minding the chain that was dangling from the lip to his ear. He seemed to close his eyes and lean into the soft touch. Such an affection from her was welcome and he didn't care who saw._

_Sesshomaru looked back to them to see Kagome caressing Hyde's cheek and he was leaning into it. Their relationship would probably grow if he wasn't always looking over them so he stepped away and went to threaten Utsuho again. He hated how the man looked at his imouto and he would prove it now. He would no longer let this man undress her with his eyes. He would make it clear that if he so much as approached her, he'd be in the hospital for an extended amount of time._

_Hyde noticed that Sesshomaru's presence had gone from their side so he wrapped an arm around Kagome and drew her to his chest. She blushed and looked up at him, a hand resting on his muscled chest. She could feel his heart beating beneath her palm and could feel the warmth he gave off. She could feel the secure arm he had around the small of her back. She blushed again and settled for resting her head on his chest. He looked down at her and nuzzled into her hair, closing his eyes as the scent of sakura and ichigo drifted up to his nose._

"_I do not like the way you are looking at them," Sesshomaru said icily. Yanagi was close by and couldn't help but shiver. Sesshomaru was such an intimidating man, and extremely sexy in his opinion. He couldn't wait to get to the beach to see what kind of punch he packed, figuratively speaking that is. "Do not look or even go near to my imouto or I will have to make sure you cannot reproduce." He smirked. "It's a promise." He gripped his shoulder tightly to make his words go through._

"_And what about Hyde?" He looked to them to see that Hyde had an arm wrapped securely around Kagome while his other hand gripped the ring that was above him. "He is touching your imouto."_

"_Hn." He looked to them to see that Kagome had her head against his chest, hands flat on his chest and his nose was buried in her hair. She seemed content like that. "He has already earned my permission." He looked away from them and back to Utsuho. "I will not hesitate to hurt you so be warned." He turned away as the train doors opened. This happened to be their stop so they got off, Kagome close to Hyde and Sumire talking to Shiki, which was a strange sight to Utsuho._

_They made it to the beach and Shippo dropped his bag besides Kojomaru's before the two quickly pulled off their clothes, revealing their swimming attire. Shippo was in green shorts that rested on his hips and went to his knees. On the bottom of the shorts was blue flames, reminding her of his kitsune-bi attack. Kojomaru was in light blue shorts with a white wind design on them. Both were lean, gaining the younger girls' attention. Atsuma shook his head at their childish behavior before undressing himself. He was wearing orange shorts with a red stripe down the sides. He was a bit more muscled than they were, causing Anzu to blush as she slowly undressed and revealed her dark green bikini. She had a good body, for a fifteen year old. Atsuma blushed and looked away before feeling a hand in his and the person started to pull him towards the beach. He looked to find that it was Anzu. He closed his hand around her hand and caught up to her._

_Kagome smiled at the sight of the two. She ignored Utsuho, who stood not far from her in a pair of dark purple shorts. He was lean and would be attractive to the female population. Yanagi had given him a once over before looking away, not impressed by his looks at all. He was in a pair of light green shorts that seemed to bring out his eyes. He was lean but a bit more muscled than Utsuho. He had gotten looks from females but ignored them. He turned towards Sumire to see her in her usual pink bikini. Shiki was next to her in dark blue shorts. He was muscled and Yanagi had to stop from drooling. On his chest was a tattoo of a blue butterfly over his heart, a little bigger than his hand. He looked away when Shiki looked to Sumire and she looked up at him with a smile. It was obvious the two were together, even if not spoken of._

_Aika undressed after her lady did, revealing a blue bikini. Shui almost drooled but finished undressing quickly. He was wearing a pair of red shorts. He was lean, but a bit more muscled then Yanagi. Yanagi almost drooled over him, but sighed when he saw Shui hoist Aika over his shoulder and started to rush towards the beach. He then looked towards Sesshomaru. He was getting undressed now. First went the white shirt, revealing muscles and the body of a god. Yanagi blushed at this. Then went the black pants, revealing silver shorts that rested on his hips. He could see the purple stripes on his clavicles and hips, and the ones on his wrists and ankles. Were all guys into tattoos? He didn't care. He would have loved to run his hands over that body of Sesshomaru's._

_Kagome came out of her smile and started to undress, first pulling off her black shorts, revealing the bottom of a black bikini. On the front and back was skulls and cross bones. Then she pulled off her tank top, revealing a black bikini top with skulls and cross bones on each breast. The belly button ring was revealed. A dagger dangled in the bottom and the top was skulls and cross bones. She turned to Hyde to see him undressed. He was wearing black shorts that had a skull and cross bones on one of the legs. She looked at his finely muscled body, more muscled than Sesshomaru's body. She saw the tribal and felt the urge to run a finger over the details so she approached him and started to do so on his ribs and then the one on his left arm. It surprised him so he looked down to see Kagome in her bikini._

_Kagome stepped back a little and he was able to look her over. She had the body of a goddess and that piercing would have drove him crazy. Sumire was right about her having a belly button ring. He noticed her blush. It seemed she had just taken in his body, and not just the tattoos. He smirked. He knew he would have that kind of effect on her. She seemed to mumble something before going to her bag. She seemed to pull out a bottle and opened the cap. She squirted the contents into her hand and proceeded to rub it into her skin, which was sexy to him. She seemed to be having a problem with her back so he took some from her hand and proceeded to rub it on her back, a blush going to her cheeks._

_Yanagi had almost forgotten about Hyde. Hyde had the best body he knew about. God he was hard just looking at the man. But he looked to Kagome and saw how she slowly rubbed lotion into Hyde's skin. Hyde was pale, much like she was, where as the others were a bronze color. He had to look away. He had to admit that she was attractive. Her body was far more developed than Sumire's but not in a bad way. No. Her curves were perfect and there was no sign of fat anywhere. And her hair was long, creating a black river down her back and it was shining. He never noticed how bright her sapphire eyes were, the same color as Shiki's. He watched her hands as they moved over the muscles of Hyde's body. Those hands. He could almost feel them caressing his body._

_He looked to Kagome to see her just about naked. All that was covering her was the bikini she wore. God, that body of hers was driving him crazy. She was curved perfectly and she was filled out in the right way. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but she was busy tending to Hyde, putting sun block on his pale skin ever so slowly, as if memorizing every part of his body. She seemed careful to not rub up against his groin. She was smart in doing so. Who knew what the feel of her would have done to the beast he knew as Hyde. He wouldn't put it past Hyde to ravish her completely and leave nothing for anyone else. He hated that man with a passion. And now there was an odd look in Yanagi's eyes. He knew the look in his eyes, but it was odd because he was looking at Kagome. He could have sworn that Yanagi was gay._

_Sesshomaru knew the moment that Kagome's clothes came off that Utsuho would smell of arousal, but it was weird to smell it coming from Yanagi. It had been faint when he looked at Shiki and himself. It spiked slightly when he looked at Hyde but it jumped when he saw Kagome. It was obvious that he was attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? He had been attracted to her too, at one time. That fierce spit fire temper of hers and the will to not submit had been alluring to such a dominating person as him. He wanted to see if he could break her, but he was unable to. When his brother broke her was when he lost romantic interest in her. Instead he sought to protect her like a big brother should. Yanagi wouldn't be hard to deal with but then again he never dealt with a man that was interested in both genders._

_He took her hand and led her to the beach. She smiled and started to splash him with water. He shielded his eyes before splashing her back. Shippo and Kojomaru saw this and decided to join in, somehow Anzu and Atsuma got involved, who ended up drawing Aika and Shui into the battle and Aika asked for Sumire's assistance and Shiki jumped in so that it was girls versus guys, leaving it Kagome, Sumire, Anzu, and Aika versus Hyde, Shiki, Kojomaru, Shippo, Atsuma, and Shui. Of course Kagome had a plan and dunked under water. She first knocked over Shippo, who fell into Kojomaru and knocked them both under. She grabbed Hyde and pulled him under as Sumire made quick work of Shiki. Anzu splashed Atsuma to the point where he couldn't attack back, and Aika, wanting to honor her lady, splashed Shui unrelentingly. Kagome resurfaced and Hyde followed, sputtering. He was soaked and that was because of Kagome. Shippo and Kojomaru came back up and started to cough. They hated the taste of salt water._

"_We win," Kagome declared and the girls did a short celebration before running back to where their stuff was. The sun was already setting._

_Hyde followed her out, watching the water slide down her body. She was smiling and laughing and he couldn't help but smirk. She was his and there was nothing anyone, but Sesshomaru, could do about it._

_Author's Corner:_

_Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks to those that have reviewed. Reviews help me write. I need to finish typing the next chapter so read and hopefully I will have the next chapter ready by tomorrow._


	5. Tattoo Parlor, The First Kiss

**Chapter 5: Tattoo Parlors, The First Kiss**

**Hyde had held her hand as he walked down the streets. Sesshomaru had told him to keep her safe and he intended to do so. He looked back at her to see her smiling. She was beautiful and she was his now. Sesshomaru had said it was alright as long as he didn't hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her.**

"**I'm taking you to my favorite tattoo parlor," he told her as he walked down the street. "They always give me a good deal on anything I get." He smirked. He already knew what he wanted and where he was going to get it. He had the cash on him as well. She might like it. He had noticed the purple stripes Sesshomaru had. They were simple and yet different. They seemed to flatter him.**

"**Okay." She smiled and caught up. She was shorter than him, but he liked her height. He liked everything about her so far, and she liked him because of his flaws. He didn't see them as flaws though. He saw them as being different. He was truly different from everyone else.**

**They entered the tattoo parlor and a man turned towards them. "Oi, Hyde. Back for another?" He took notice of Kagome, who happened to still be holding Hyde's hand. "Who is this pretty girl you have with you?"**

"**This is Kagome," Hyde said. "Kagome, he's Haku. He's done all of my tattoos and peircings so far."**

"**It's nice to meet you," she said with a smile.**

"**She seems like a wholesome girl. So how did you manage to bag her?" He smirked.**

"**I like how he is," Kagome said. "He's treated me with nothing but respect since I've met him." Her smile softened. "Besides, I like the piercing and tattoos, not to mention his eye patch." She blushed at this.**

"**Yes, yes." He turned back to Hyde. "So what can I do for you today?" He looked Hyde over. He was not surprised by his choice of clothing.**

"**I was looking to get what I have on my ribs inverted on the other ribs." Haku nodded and Hyde pulled off his shirt as Haku prepped everything. Kagome blushed again and he smirked before moving to the back, Kagome following him. Haku had Hyde positioned and started to do the tattoo as Kagome watched. He hadn't flinched only looked up at Kagome. She pulled up a chair and sat down, holding his hand.**

"**Shouldn't take much longer," Haku said as he did the last couple of details. "You know how to take care of it." He took the money Hyde held forward and counted it before nodding and seeing them out.**

**Kagome walked hand in hand with him as they stopped at a ramen shop. They ordered their food and Hyde looked her in the eye with his single pink eye, the eye patch partially hidden by his silver hair. It was still early in the night, maybe about six in the afternoon. She ate daintily, trying not to make a mess of herself, but managing to get juice on her chin. He took a napkin and wiped it off her chin. She blushed but continued to eat as he slurped his noodles as politely as possible. He smirked when she wiped off some juice from the corner of his mouth with her finger. He grabbed her hand and stuck the finger with the juices in his mouth, licking the juices from her finger. He released her hand and she blushed, eating her noodles quietly.**

**They finished soon after and left. She wanted to find a new eye patch for him. She liked them and his peircings and tattoos. They were attractive to her and just helped to define that delicious body of his. She blushed at her own thoughts, though she was a virgin. She had no idea what a penis looked like outside of her health class. But those were just drawings and she knew that the real thing would look different. She shook her head and got rid of the perverted thoughts.**

**She pulled him into a store, the same store she got her bellybutton ring, though her mom knew nothing of her having it pierced. She was friends with the manager so she looked around at the eye patches. He looked around the store, seeing costumes and other paraphernalia. He could imagine Kagome in some of the costume, especially the nurse outfit and the kimono that hardly covered anything. He'd come back here later without Kagome and buy them for the future.**

**She grinned as she saw the eye patch she wanted to get him. It was black leather with designs in silver. The design had no true design but it looked intricate enough. She called over the manager and pointed it out. He nodded and took it out. She paid for it and called Hyde over, already at the door. He joined her and took hold of her hand, his other in his pocket. She turned to him with a smile and held up the eye patch. He looked at it with his one good eye before taking it with the hand he freed from his pocket. His fingers lingered with hers before he dropped her hand. He reached up and pulled off his current eye patch, giving it to Kagome to hold. Her finger traced the scar again before drawing back. He replaced the eye patch with the one she bought for him and he tucked his old eye patch in a pocket before taking up her hand again. She smiled as the street lights came on and shops started to close up for the night. The night life started to come to life and massag****é girls came out of the cracks. He pulled her closer, not wanting to fall victim to them.**

**She smiled and leaned against him. They walked towards her shrine. They were in no hurry. They climbed up the stairs one step at a time and lingered underneath the Goshinbuku, or tree of ages. They sat upon the bench and held hands. She watched as the fireflies took flight. She sighed and closed her eyes, head leaning back against the trunk of the tree. It always did manage to calm her just being around it. She squeezed his hand and opened her eyes. They met each other's eye and she smiled. He leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss.**

"**You should go in now before your mother starts to worry." She nodded and stood. He walked with her to the front door and kissed her again, a little more deeply this time. They pulled back and she placed another chaste kiss on his lips.**

"**I'll see you Monday at school." She kissed his cheek and entered her house. He looked up to a room to see a light come on. That was his queue to turn around and head home. He would get Kagome to tell Shiki that she was his sister and maybe set it up so that Shiki could spend time with their mother. Hopefully her mother didn't hate him too much because he knew if he was ever to marry her he would need to meet her family. Maybe Shiki would tell her that he wasn't a bad guy and that he made it so that Shiki could live with him and his father.**

**He sighed. He was thinking too much again. He needed to get home and get some sleep.**

**_________________________________**

**She entered the house and found her mother. "I'm home now."**

"**How was it dear?" She was cleaning up the dishes from dinner.**

"**It was fun spending time with my friends." She blushed. "And my boyfriend."**

"**Good for you dear. It's about time you got a new boyfriend and got over Inuyasha." She dried the next plate. "When do I get to meet this young man?"**

"**Later." She sighed. "Okaasan, dad died. Shiki has been living with my boyfriend for a few years, since his death." She sighed. "Shiki doesn't remember me, but I'm sure he'll find out soon enough." She nodded.**

"**Get some rest dear. Tell your brother I said hi. I still want to meet that young man, Kagome."**

"**Yes, okaasan." She headed up to her room to get some sleep. She turned on the light and closed her window before getting undressed and pulling on her robe. She left her room for the bathroom to take a much needed shower.**

**_____________________________________________________**

**He got home to see Shiki and his father just finishing dinner. He had already took off his shoes. He had been bombarded by massagé girls all the way back to his house. He had to literally push some of them off his person. He was exhausted though thoughts of Kagome flooded his mind and he was ready to sleep. He headed for the fridge and pulled out the bottle of juice, grabbing a cup and pouring himself a cup. He drank it down and refilled it before putting the jug away. He sat down and started to sip his juice.**

"**So how was the rest of your date?" Shiki asked.**

"**It was good."**

"**Nice eye patch. It wasn't the same one you had on when you departed everyone."**

"**Kagome bought it for me after we ate." Shiki nodded.**

"**New girlfriend?" His father asked.**

"**Yes." He looked at his father. They looked similar in looks though he still had both eyes. "Shiki, what would you do if I told you I know your sister?"**

"**Where is she?" He looked rushed.**

"**At home. She does go to our school and I am dating her now." Shiki looked shocked. They only thing he and Kagome had in common was their eye color. He had gotten his father's looks and blue hair, but Kagome had looked more like their mother, he assumed. Though she had their father's eyes. "She figured it out when her mother told her that her brother's name was Shiki and she just about described you to her."**

"**How is my mother doing?"**

"**Kagome says she is doing good but misses seeing you." He finished his juice. "I'm heading off to bed now." They both nodded. "See you in the morning." He was gone down the hall.**

**_________________________________________________**

**Shiki wasn't sure if he was comfortable with his sister dating Hyde, but Hyde was a nice guy, though quiet and misunderstood. Hyde knew no mother but had a father who was busy almost all the time. He owed Hyde and his father so he would do nothing about it right now, but if Hyde hurt her in anyway he was going to make him pay. He sighed. He needed to get to sleep and not think about it anymore.**

"**I'm heading off to bed." He stood and pushed in his chair. "I'll do the dishes in the morning." He nodded and he was gone down the hall.**

**He was surprised to hear his son had a girlfriend. His son never had a girlfriend before so he was relieved. He was starting to think his son was gay, especially because of the boy named Yanagi. He knew Yanagi was gay because he had hit on him and Shiki and often eyed his son. He wanted to meet the girl that cleared everything up. He was hoping that the girl could keep him happy. Usually his son hardly spoke, but he said more than he had heard him say at one time. He'd talk to Shiki about her when he had time, for now he had to get to bed. He had work in the morning and couldn't afford to be late. He placed the plate in the sink and turned off the lights before heading to bed. He'd get Hyde to bring the girl over later.**

**He yawned, pulling the covers over himself and falling asleep.**

**________________________**

**He gave a moan, his hands clenched in raven hair, his eyes closed. He was standing naked in his room. He could feel something wet around his shaft. He gave another moan, feeling something flick along his shaft and head. "Kagome," he moaned out, knowing his climax was coming. She was on her knees before him. He didn't want her to stop. "Oh god, Kagome." He didn't feel her stop and when he was about to cum he awoke with a start.**

**He groaned and fell backwards after he had sat up. He was hard and it hurt him. She was still in his mind, as clear as dawn. He sighed and knew he was pitching a tent. He ignored it and looked at his bedside clock. It was still early, just after five. He'd need a cold shower before he went to work out. He didn't need this problem right now so he got up, boxers still on. He walked towards his door, trying to calm himself down before exiting his room. It didn't work so he hurried across the hall and into the bathroom. He locked the door before running a cold shower.**

**He dropped his boxers before climbing into the shower. He let the cold water hit him and his body calmed down. He stayed there for a few before getting out. He walked across the hall and back to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and boxers in hand. He entered his room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Last time Yanagi had come over and just threw the door open after he had gotten out of the shower. He was naked and drying off. After that he had taken no more chances and locked the door in his own home. He thought he would have been safe in his own home, but Yanagi had walked in on him when he was taking a shower. Since then everyone had locked the door because Yanagi popped over whenever he felt like it without informing anyone.**

**He dressed quickly in a pair of shorts and a loose white wife beater. He pulled on a sweater and pulled his gym bag onto his shoulder. He grabbed his keys after pulling on his socks. He left his room and walked to the door, pulling on his shoes and leaving, locking the door behind him. He shoved his hands and keys in his sweater pockets and proceeded to the gym he was a member of. Many girls had drooled over him and watched as he fought with his teacher after several sets of push ups, sit ups, running, and other assorted exercises. He knew he was attractive, but their looks and whispers were unwelcome.**

**He groaned. He was sweating and they were taking a brief break. He was dabbing sweat away from his face, neck, and arms. He closed his eyes. He never saw it coming, but a set of lips pushed against his and his eyes opened. Before him stood Kagome. She was smiling, a pair of tight shorts and a spandex shirt was on her body.**

"**I thought it was you."**

"**You surprised me there," he admitted. He draped the towel across his shoulders.**

"**What time are you done with your work out?" She looked up at him cutely.**

"**In another hour. What about you?"**

"**About the same." She shrugged. "Might be sooner. My usual sparring partner isn't here, well aside from Shippo and Sesshomaru that is." He nodded. "I've been here for an hour already." He nodded. "Want to do something afterwards?"**

"**Maybe. I'm sure my dad would love to meet you. I'm pretty sure he thought I was gay up until last night when he found out I had a girlfriend." She giggled.**

"**My mother wants to meet you as well and she wants to see Shiki." He nodded. "Though I am afraid of what my mother would say."**

"**It shouldn't matter, but if it changes anything, I'll take the peircings out for when I meet her, even if I would feel naked without them."**

**She smiled and hugged him. "I got to go. He's here now." She kissed him chastely before running off. He was jealous that she was sparring with a man but he would trust her. He turned and went back to his spar. He would see her soon.**

**Author's Corner:**

**Here is the next chapter. It took a while but I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Take care and I hope you enjoyed the latest installment.**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry to all my readers, but this is not an update. My laptop has decided to repeatedly blue screen, and basically crash. This happened last night and I just bought a new laptop to replace it, so please be patient while I try to recover the files from my old laptop. As soon as I do that I will finish up a few chapters I have been working on. I will also, possibly save a copy of everything externally, just in case this happens again. Thanks for being so patient and understanding. I will try to cme up with another story to make up for the delay.


End file.
